


Sweet Melodies Sweet Memories

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: As Adults, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, Yuri, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Kasumi finds her old guitar, and indulges in some nostalgia with Arisa.





	Sweet Melodies Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic on this site was a BanG Dream Arisa/Kasumi fic. Lately I've felt the urge to revisit those two, and while I decided on a grown-up version a few weeks ago, it was only today an actual idea for that came to me.  
> With how many months it has been, I'm not sure how well I remember their personalities any longer, but I gave it my best shot.  
> It was fun to visit this again. I think my writing has come a long way since then, but I'm still fairly proud of the old one. There's probably stuff I did there that I haven't really managed to replicate since. And stuff I've simply stopped doing. I'd say I'm certainly more dialogue-focused now, for better and/or worse.
> 
> You shouldn't need to have read the old one first to enjoy this one, as I hope it works as a stand-alone, but if you do want to go back and check it out, here it is:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751655

"I'm home," Arisa called out as she took off her shoes. Her feet ached a little. Walking in new shoes always sucked. Though at first there was no reply. "Kasumi?" she called out as she walked into the living room.

"Arisa!" A quick patter of feet came from the back of the house, and Kasumi basically skid to a halt at the door just as Arisa was setting her handbag down by the couch. "Look what I found!" Kasumi said excitedly, and held forth a red, star-shaped guitar.

"Eh? Your old guitar?" Arisa asked as she sat down. Sweet relief.

"Yes!" Kasumi practically bounced as she made her way over. She had dug out the old amp as well.

"You have a better guitar now, though," Arisa said, but she had to smile a little at how excited Kasumi was.

"But this one holds so many memories!" Kasumi said as she sat down, and tried a couple of strings. "Oh no, it's really out of tune."

"Of course it is," Arisa said. "I don't think I've seen it once since we moved in." It must have been stuck in whatever storage it ended up in for years.

"Still though! Still! This is how we met!" Kasumi grinned wide at Arisa, then started tuning the strings.

Arisa sighed a little. That wasn't entirely correct, but... "I remember. You were annoying," she said. What a strange chapter of her life had started that day.

"You were cute," Kasumi said fondly. Maybe she had been more fixated on the guitar at first, but it was still true.

"You're still annoying," Arisa said, and cracked a smile. A slight pink tinge had appeared on her cheeks.

"But you still love me~" Kasumi declared in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Arisa said, suddenly deadpan. Then quickly changed her tune. "Ah, no, Kasumi! I was just joking! Of course I love you!" Kasumi had looked so crestfallen that Arisa panicked.

Kasumi brightened up so fast that Arisa wondered if the sadness had just been an act. "I love you too~" Kasumi said happily, and stole a quick kiss before she went back to the strings.

Arisa sighed again, loosened her neck tie, undid the top shirt button, and relaxed back into the cushions. It was certainly nostalgic to hear Kasumi strum away like that. They still played together occasionally of course, but the new guitar had a different sound to it. While Arisa cringed at the thought of her old keyboard now, Kasumi's old guitar had a personality to it that was distinctly different from her newer one. It might not be better, but there was certainly a lot of memories and emotions tied to the thing.

And aside from all of that, there was something special about Kasumi's expression when she was focused on an instrument. She didn't look at anything else the same way. Not even Arisa. Which had used to make her a little jealous, but she had grown past that, and now it was just something nice to watch.

"You haven't changed a bit," Arisa said with a smile on her lips.

"Eh, really?" Kasumi said. She had learned to pay attention even while working on her guitar, so maybe that counted for something. "You've changed though, Arisa."

Arisa blinked, not sure if that was good or bad. "I have?" she tentatively asked.

"Yeah, you used to cling to me all the time. Why did that stop?" Kasumi flashed a grin.

Arisa rolled her eyes. "I was just a teenager. I had to grow up, you know," she said. Thinking about how immature she had been was a little shameful.

"Hm... I sometimes miss the way you refused to let me go," Kasumi said. The strings were starting to sound fine now. Just one more to go. It might have gone faster with a tuner, but she wasn't in a rush. "You're free to still do that occasionally," she added, and smiled at Arisa.

Arisa giggled, and shook her head. "I think it's better the way we have it now," she said, and affectionately stroked Kasumi's arm. "Also you were my first friend. I didn't know how to act properly." She had always been fine alone, or so she thought.

"I was your first a lot of things," Kasumi said suggestively, and winked.

"Oh shut up," Arisa said, and lazily swatted at Kasumi. "What I mean is that you were precious to me, and I was afraid to lose you. Even before I was consciously aware of it." The road to self-discovery had been very bumpy.

"Arisa..." Kasumi started to get misty-eyed.

"W-what?" Arisa could see tears forming in Kasumi's eyes, and she wasn't sure why.

Kasumi put the guitar down before she threw herself over Arisa. "Waaaahhhh, I love you sooooooo much," she wailed, and started to kiss Arisa over and over.

"H-hey * _kiss_ * what * _kiss_ * are you * _kiss_ * doing * _kiss_ * you * _kiss_ * mm * _kiss_ * mmmmmm." Arisa gradually melted into the kisses. They tasted a little salty, from Kasumi's tears.

After a while the assault relented, and Kasumi pulled back so she could catch her breath. Arisa gazed at her in a daze. She hadn't been ready for that. They were both really flushed, and Kasumi's eyes were a little red too.

"W-what was that about?" Arisa asked once her mind slowly started clearing again.

"I-it's just..." Kasumi sniffled a little. "That was such a sweet thing you said, and I got... overwhelmed." She reached for the tissue box, and pulled it closer before she took a tissue out.

Arisa sat up properly again. She hadn't even gotten to take her makeup off yet, so she must look like a mess right now. All that said, it wasn't like she was complaining about their impromptu make-out session. Even if her lover was now noisily blowing her nose, and drying her eyes. They should probably clean themselves up, and make something to eat, but...

"Hey, handsome," Arisa said softly. "How about you play something for me?" she asked.

Kasumi looked at Arisa for a moment, before a big grin spread on her face. "Why, of course, pretty lady!" she said, and picked her guitar back up. Then started to play the first song they ever did as Poppin' Party. As well as she remembered it, at least. A lot still sat in her fingers, but there were a few parts that she wasn't as sure about.

Arisa didn't mind at all. Watching and hearing Kasumi play was all she needed. They could always order dinner to be delivered.


End file.
